


AFTER PARTY

by SoulLinked



Series: Wires and batteries [1]
Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Drugs, Heavy Angst, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulLinked/pseuds/SoulLinked
Summary: Shin is a Robo_head fan. Whenever she feels down, she listens to his music. And it helps.Her friend Cassandra forces her to do things and go places she is uncomfortable with. Shin takes her courage to tell her it is over!





	AFTER PARTY

**Author's Note:**

> This is a selfinsert story. No main Cytus characters will be put in the spotlight soon.  
> My name is Shin, I am a 23 year old person. My selfinsert is a she, and like myself she is a huge fan of Robo_head's music. With time, she will find out she likes machines more then she likes humans.

I want you to know I do not like cramped spaces. Especially those with a lot of people stitched to each other to a point where I can not even turn around my own axe anymore. And this place was the worst. It was one of these places, one of these where the lights flickering only could burns my eyes, one of these places where people stick their wet bodies to each other by dancing and glued their sweaty arms around random people's hips, a place where the music is so loud I can not hear myself breathe anymore. People were high on the beat and my head was dizzy just from the smell of alcohol from people's breaths. I was not sure anymore if what I saw was real or hallucinations. But what I was sure about was the heavy breathing in and out of my own body that got more and more intense!

I managed to find a way out of this messy place and found myself in a smaller room. I lift my head. The light is bright white. I could still hear the music in the distance. I barely hold myself from falling, attached to a wall.

“ _Are you alright darling?_ ” I hear a manly voice asking, but when I look up I see a pretty woman. Bright red lipstick, a lot of blonde, stuck up curls and a dress so sparkly I could tell her huge and fake breasts.  
“ _I am looking for the bathroom..._ ”

The crossdresser(?) helped me through what seems to be a corridor and at the end, a door opens to a room filled with other similar looking woman.

“ _This darling needs a toilet, and fast. I think she is going to puke._ ”  
One of the other crossdressers helps me get straight up and opens a stall. “ _I will wait outside your stall. Just tell me if you need something._ ”

The door closes and then I forgot what happened. I just remember puking so much my body would tremble. I can not remember how I got home. But I will remember the sweet voices of these woman that helped me.

Where the fuck was I and who was with me ? I would never go alone to a place like this.

....

My phone rings, and when I look at the screen I can read Cassandra. What does this traitor wants with me ?

“ _Hello?_ ” I picked up the phone and put it to my ear. I can barely say hi with my soar throat.  
“ _Shin? Are you alright? Where have you been?_ ” Cassandra sounds worried on the phone. Her voice seems in a bad shape too.  
“ _I have been home. You just left me back there. And when I needed someone to support me you were not there to help me. What of a friend are you?!_ ” I suddenly get angry remembering yesterday’s evening. She offered to go out eating with me and some other friends. And after that she almost forced me to go to that cramped dancing.  
“ _I did not leave you. I lost you._ ” I hear her sigh on the other side of the phone. “ _Can we meet? I will come to your apartment._ ”  
“ _No, I’d like you to leave me alone. I am having a hard time and I am sick. Can't you hear my shaking voice?_ ”  
“ _I will still come. Wait for me._ ”

I can't say more before she clicks the phone off. I hear some tooting noises for a few seconds before I finally decide to lower my phone from my ear. I feel crispy and annoyed. What’s wrong with her suddenly wanting to meet with me? Every time we manage to do some activities together, it turns out in a way I feel so uncomfortable about. I can’t anymore. This has to stop. She has to stop dragging me around like I am some pet.

I manage to get out of bed. It is almost noon when I turn on the hottest shower I could make. In less than a minute, everything is blurry and the mirrors are all damped. That’s better. I can’t see my face like this anymore. I feel horrible, sick, tired, pain is rushing through my body. I can not clearly remember anything that happened yesterday.

I take off my pyjamas and throw them in a bin. The said bin automatically closes and the display on it tturs red. A synthetic female voice then goes “ **TIME TO DO THE LAUNDRY** ”

“ _I know, MAI_ "

MAI is the artificial intelligence I installed in my apartment. Almost everyone has one of these. I named her MAI because it is short for My Artificial Intelligence. People usually name their AI something more personal. I though MAI sounded just good enough. It suits the personality she developed by being around me all the time. I have been living alone since I was 17. My mother offered to buy me one of those AI so I would never have to stay alone. And it helps a lot. I am grateful to have MAI by my side. She is in the walls of my house, in my phone, in my computer, in the chip in my head, she is omnipresent. I have been living with her for almost 6 years now. I won’t be even able to imagine a life without her assistance.

When I finish my shower, one of the mirror filled walls slide to the side to open up to a side room. It may seem like a secret room, but it absolutely is not. This is just how this apartment is designed. And in that room, one of the shelves slides to me, offering clean clothes and a towel.

“ _Thank you MAI._ ”

**YOU ARE WELCONE.**

I know Cassandra lives around an hour from my home. She rarely takes time to come and visit me out of CYTUS. Virtual chatting is more comfortable for me. She knows it. So why would she bother coming to my apartment.

“ _MAI, how much longer until Cassandra will be here ?_ ”

**ACCORDING TO HER CALL SHE SHOULD ARRIVE IN SEVENTEEN MINUTES.**

CYTUS is like the old time's INTERNET. Almost everything can happen virtually. Classes, concerts, shopping, meeting friends, appointments with doctors, visiting places, working... you can literally do everything through CYTUS, though some people still prefer to physically do stuff and go somewhere. And some things you can just not do it through CYTUS, like... meeting a lover for variant reasons. Or, going out eating, dancing, ... all these things I don’t do actually. I could just say home, work from my computer, and robots would take care of all the rest by delivering my food and all other things I order online.

I take the seventeen remaining minutes for Cassandra to arrive by using it to read some online messages. MAI turns on the television, just for background noise like I always ask for, and I put on my headphones while the computer started itself when I walk into the office. I got a mail from the android shop down the road. It’s the first one I open. I have been saving money from some small jobs I got from programming and reprogramming old AI models. It does not pay much, but just enough for living and sometimes pleasing myself with new accessories.

“ _MAI, which model of android would you like ?_ ”

**WHICHEVER YOU LIKE MOST.**

“ _That’s no answer to my question._ ”

I have been wanting to buy a body for MAI. Most of the androids are really expensive. I would certainly go for an older model. Maybe even a retro model. They look really nice.

I’ve been browsing through the android association website until I hear someone ring the door. Probably Cassandra arrived already. The door opens automatically while I out down my headphones.

**CASSANDRA HAS ARRIVED.**

“ _I know._ ” I join her to the living room where she has already served herself a glass of juice and sat on the couch. “ _I see you are doing as you were home._ ”  
“ _Don't you always say I can do as I was home?_ ”  
“ _It is a matter of being polite. You don't actually do like you please._ ” I got angry but managed to stay composed. “ _So, what made you come all the way here? You usually don’t come._ ”  
“ _I am only here to tell you what happened after we quit the restaurant. I wont want someone to record these embarrassing stories._ ”

Embarrassing stories? What have I done while I was unconscious? I did not drink. Did someone drugged me maybe? Who would do something like this?

“ _I can tell you are imagining lots of things. Don’t worry. You just took in some really light drugs before going to that club. But it was not me, I swear!_ ” She raised a hand as to prove something. She knows about it, she can not sag she did not do anything.  
“ _And you did not stop whoever drugged my drink?!_ ”  
“ _What's with the sour attitude? I was really worried! And even more when you disappeared. You were all for the idea to go out and then you just go home without telling anyone, and on top of that you won’t answer your phone after you left._ ”  
“ _I was okay to go out eating. You forced me to come with you after that. You got me this time, but I don’t want this ever again!_ ” I grasp my hands into each other, my nails almost hurting my own skin. Why do I keep up with this? I don’t mind being alone. But being lonely...even when surrounded by actual people, if this is what socialising is, I don’t want it anymore. “ _What person forces their friend to go somewhere they don’t want to go, drugs them, and then barges into their home like nothing ever happened?!_ ”

Cassandra looked down for a second, like she was thinking. I hope she was thinking about her own mistakes.

“ _I am sorry I made you feel bad. I understand if you would not want to go out with me anymore in the future.”_  
_“Don’t pretend t be sorry. You say the same over and over again._ ” My hands were shaking on my knees, while I still pushed them harder into each other. “ _I... I am done._ ”  
“ _You’re what?_ ” Cassandra stood up and came to me. I didn’t dare to look up at her face. Is she angry? “We have been friends since forever. You can’t just suddenly say you are done with me. After all I have done for you!”  
I close my eyes. Her yelling at me feels like I am the bad guy.

**PLEASE DO NOT YELL AT SHIN. I WOULD ASK YOU TO LEAVE.**

“ _Heh, always hiding behind your AI. Isn’t this stupid? It can’t force me leave anyways. It has no body._ ”

I dare to look up a little bit and see her smiling victoriously. When did she become so corrupted? She was all nice when we were teenagers. She used to help me out when I needed it. But, growing up, she started seeing the wrong people and changed radically when she got with her current lover. I hate this situation. I miss my friend.

“ _Please, Cassandra... Leave._ ”  
“ _Excuse me? Did you ask me to leave? For real?_ ”

**PLEASE LEAVE.**

“ _Shut up! You stupid AI. I did not ask you!_ ” She came up to me and takes my forearm with a firm grasp. “ _Should I leave? You mean, forever?_ ”  
“ _Yes..._ ” her grip is too strong on me. “ _You are hurting me, Cassandra..._ ”

**PLEASE LEAVE.**

MAI continues to tell Cassandra to leave. I really regret now not having bought a body for my AI. She could have pushed her away. She would have thrown her out of my home.

Tears start growing in my eyes. I close them and then it is like something switched in me. I stand up and push Cassandra on the ground.

" _LEAVE !!_ ”

She backed up a few steps, letting go my hand, and almost fell back onto the couch.

“ _Alright. I leave._ ” She gets up again, takes her bag and goes to the door before stopping a moment. She turns back to me. “ _Did you know my boyfriend got in a fight yesterday? We were looking for you actually. There was a group of girly looking boys. They said they saw you, and one of them hit him when we mentioned the drug. You should be careful who you hang out with._ ”  
“ _You are the one talking. Now leave!_ ”

She let out a small laugh before effectively leaving. Knowing her, she is not done with me. But for now, I am glad I was left alone.

Still trembling, I sat back onto the couch and lift my hands to my face. My left forearm was red because of the pressure she had put on me.

**YOU WILL NEED SOME REST TO STABILISE YOUR VITAL SIGNS. I RECOMMEND YOU MAKE SOME TEA.**

“ _I will make some... when I am calmed down..._ ”

**WHEN YOU BUY ME A BODY I WILL MAKE SURE THIS WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN.**

She turns the TV on a music channel. I immediately recognize ROBO_Head's music, my favourite artist. I smile at MAI trying to comfort me. I really am glad I am not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. No idea if I will write more.
> 
> I wrote this part a bit after I went through a panic attack myself. It really is easier to write about things you know good.
> 
> Follow me on Twitter to see art about my chapters (@psyfinity) <\- I also draw random stuff and a comic


End file.
